


Blue lips, blue veins

by seratonation



Series: We'll fall until we're free [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Medication, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tony has no idea what day it is. Sometimes he gets a feeling that he’s forgetting something important, but usually it passes quickly. There was nothing. Nothing mattered anymore. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue lips, blue veins

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hurt/Comfort bingo prompt: [medication](http://themadwritings.livejournal.com/51369.html).
> 
> Part of a series that will get me a bingo hopefully, and I promise there's a happy ending eventually. 
> 
> Title from Blue lips by Regina Spektor

Tony has no idea what day it is. Sometimes he gets a feeling that he’s forgetting something important, but usually it passes quickly. There was nothing. Nothing mattered anymore. 

He’d been in a cage at first and when it started he tried to keep time of when they would come visit him, drag him out to be tested and prodded. On the third day they injected him with something and he blacked out. 

When he woke up again he was in a dark room. He took a deep breath and blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision but the darkness was absolute. He hasn’t been in this kind of darkness for years, ever since- He jerked suddenly, trying to grab at his chest, but there was a loud clang and resistance. He was tied up, arms above his head, even his feet weren't touching the ground. And more importantly, the arc reactor was gone. 

He took another breath, and another. He was still alive, which meant they at least somewhat knew what they were doing. He twisted his wrists and tried to grab at the restraints to hold his weight but he was already so weak from the drugs that he couldn't hold on for too long. He shifted his feet but there was no purchase. 

The minutes turned into hours and by the time they showed up again, his hands were completely numb. In the light he caught a glimpse of the wires that were keeping him alive before they were unplugged, pulled out and he was being moved. He could feel his heart slowing down, its beats turning into stutters just before he lost consciousness. 

When he woke up again he was in a new room with a new set of wires, and the arc reactor just out of reach. One of the doctors was just taking a needle out of his arm while another was working on a computer. When she noticed he was awake though she turned to him and smiled. Her lips moved but she couldn't be speaking English, her words didn't sound like anything.

This went on for days. They’d take him to the lab, he would feel his heart stutter and he would wake up with a needle in his arm. They would let him down occasionally, just enough time to work some blood into his hands before he was hung up again. 

Then something happened. There were alarms blaring, the scientists were running, a sound in the distance, a roar, but he wasn't scared, that roar, that anguish was for him. He tried to call out, but he couldn’t hear anything over the sirens. 

There was a crash and when Tony looked up the door was gone and the monster was there. His monster. He tried to smile but he knew it didn't reach his face.

“You came for me,” he said, his voice hoarse from disuse. 

His vision started to blur. As he felt himself slip into unconsciousness the last thing he heard was the hulk screaming. 

***

Tony has no idea what day it is. Sometimes he gets a feeling that he’s forgetting something important, but usually it passes quickly. He has to get out of here.

He touches the wires when he can, with half numb fingers when they let him down. He watches them closely when they unplug him. Something is coming, and he’s going to be ready for it.


End file.
